ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Woody Woodpecker (1995 film)
Woody Woodpecker (also known as Steven Spielberg Presents: Woody Woodpecker) is a 1995 American traditionally animated jukebox musical adventure comedy film produced by Steven Spelberg's Amblimation studio, directed by Simon Wells, and released by Universal Pictures. It was released on November 22, 1995, coinciding with the namesake character's 55th anniversary. However, the film was only a moderate success at the box office, earning $31 million at the box office, largely due to competition with the much more successful Toy Story. ''This makes it the second-to-last film to be produced by Amblimation (the studio's final film, ''Balto, ''would follow one month later). Despite its underperformance at the box office, its strong sales on home video spawned a television series spinoff titled ''The New Woody Woodpecker Show which debuted on Fox Kids four years after the film debuted in theaters - though it was made without Spielberg's involvement - and uses the same character designs and most of the same voice cast. Plot Cast *Billy West as Woody Woodpecker, Wally Walrus *Andrea Martin as Mrs. Meany *Mark Hamill as Buzz Buzzard *B.J. Ward as Winnie Woodpecker *E.G. Daily as Knothead *Nika Futterman as Splinter *Pat Musick as Andy Panda *Dom DeLuise as Papa Panda *Cathy Cavadini as Miranda Panda Production Musical numbers The film mainly features three standards used constantly in films released during Hollywood's golden years (mainly due to the fact that the Woody Woodpecker character was created in 1940). Only one number, Zoot Suit Riot, is an original song written for the film by the jazz group Cherry Poppin' Daddies, who would cover the song in their 1997 compilation album of the same name. * The Woody Woodpecker Song - sung by Natalie Cole * Everybody Thinks I'm Crazy - sung by Billy West * Make Someone Happy - sung by Dom DeLuise * Anything You Can Do ''- sung by E.G. Daily and Nika Futterman * ''Zoot Suit Riot - sung by Billy West * Dream A Little Dream of Me - sung by B.J. Ward * Route 66 - sung by Billy West and B.J. Ward Reception Woody Woodpecker ''received a 21% approval rating on the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, making it the lowest rated film released during Amblimation's short 6-year lifespan. Gene Siskel of ''Siskel and Ebert ''gave the film a "thumbs down", saying, "It talks down to either very very young kids or the generation who grew up on Walter Lantz's classic cartoon shorts, and doesn't know which audience it wants to please. Not to mention outside of theme parks and television, the ''Woody Woodpecker franchise has completely run its course." Roger Ebert however gave it a "thumbs up", comparing it favorably to Animaniacs, a television program Spielberg was producing during the time the film was released. The film was a box office failure, earning just $3 million on opening weekend, and earning the #10 spot, way behind Disney and Pixar's Toy Story, which opened the exact same day. Other media Soundtrack Home Media releases Quotes * MS. MEANY (Angry at Woody for coming home late): Woodpecker, do you have any idea what time it is?! * WOODY: You know what Ms. Meany? * MS. MEANY: WHAT?! * WOODY: (sighs) ...nothing. ---- * WOODY (quoting Clint Eastwood as he faces Buzz Buzzard and Tweaky): You're just gonna have to ask yourselves one question, "Do I feel lucky?" Well... (pulls out cartoonish weapons) Do ya? Punks? ---- * PAPA PANDA: If you and that girlfriend of yours don't catch that woodpecker by tomorrow, you're fired. * ANDY PANDA: But, Papa... * PAPA PANDA: No "buts" Andy. I want him here tomorrow, alive! ---- * WOODY: Hey, Andy. Guess who? Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Universal Pictures Category:1995 Category:Woody Woodpecker